12, Smart
' ---- '''Released' October 12, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Album, Limited edition DVD Recorded 2011 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Albums Chronology ---- Previous: Fantasy! Juuichi 11th Album (2010) Next: 13 Colorful Character 13th Album (2012) ---- Singles from 12, Smart ---- 1. Maji Desu ka Ska! 2. Only You 3. Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai ]] 12, Smart (12, スマート) is the 12th album by Morning Musume. The album was released in October 12, 2011. The album was released in both limited and regular editions. It is the first album to feature the 9th generation members, and the last album to feature Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika. Tracklist Regular Edition CD Tracklist #Give me Love (Give me 愛) #Only You #Silver no Udedokei (シルバーの腕時計) - Tanaka Reina and Sayashi Riho Rap: Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika #Suki da na Kimi ga (好きだな君が) - Michishige Sayumi and Fukumura Mizuki #Kaiketsu Positive A (怪傑ポシチィブA) #Kono Ai wo Kasanete (この愛を重ねて) - Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！) #My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ (My Way ～女子校花道～) #Otome no Timing (乙女のタイミング) - Mitsui Aika, Ikuta Erina, and Suzuki Kanon #OK YEAH! #Maji Desu ka Ska! (まじですかスカ！) Limited Edition DVD Tracklist #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！ (高橋愛Solo Ver.)) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！ (新垣理沙Solo Ver.)) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！ (道重さゆみSolo Ver.)) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！ (田中れいなSolo Ver.)) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！ (光井愛佳Solo Ver.)) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！ (譜久村聖Solo Ver.)) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！ (生田衣梨奈Solo Ver.)) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！ (鞘師里保Solo Ver.)) #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) (この地球の平和を本気で願ってるんだよ！ (鈴木香音Solo Ver.)) #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara / Takahashi Ai (Music Video) (自信持って　夢を持って　飛び立つから／高橋愛 (Music Video)) #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (Making of) (自信持って　夢を持って　飛び立つから (メイキング映像)) #12, Smart (Jacket Shooting Making) (12,ｽﾏｰﾄ ジャッケット撮影メイキング) Members featured in this release *5th gen: Takahashi Ai (Last Album), Niigaki Risa (Last Credited Album) *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen (Last Credited Album): Mitsui Aika *9th gen (Debut Album): Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 13,889 Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2011 Albums Category:2011 Releases Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:English Name Album